


La cabalgata salvaje.

by ShyLady



Series: Las aventuras de Sansa Stark o como sobrevivir siendo irremediablemente cursi. [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady





	La cabalgata salvaje.

Por supuesto, después del incidente Sansa canceló todos los eventos a los que debía asistir Tyrion. Él no tenía problemas de dinero, por lo que en los casos donde se había recibido un adelanto, este se había devuelto de inmediato. En los eventos donde la presencia del escritor no implicaba un pago monetario, Sansa había dispuesto que envíen libros y objetos relacionados al merchandising para los organizadores y para los fans.

En el avión de vuelta a Desembarco, luego de haberse bebido media botella de leche fermentada dothraki, Tyrion se acomodó en su asiento y se durmió. Pero de una manera tan profunda que Sansa tuvo que controlar si en realidad no había quedado en coma. Cuando comenzó a roncar cualquier duda quedó disipada. Ella quiso moverlo para que dejara de hacer ese concierto ruidoso en medio del vuelo, pero la oportunidad de solo descansar de alguna batalla verbal con él era demasiado placentera como para rechazarla.

Así que Sansa se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, mientras revisaba mensajes, chats y mails propios. Ya en Desembarco tendría que encargarse de las noticias y los fans. Ella podía perfectamente tener una vida ajena a Tyrion. Claro que sí. Ella era una mujer independiente, capaz de desarrollarse fuera de la sombra de un hombre… o trataba de convencerse de eso, hasta que leyó un mensaje de Margaery Tyrrel.

[Hey cariño, voy a estar en la capital una semana por negocios ¿No sería genial vernos?]

―Oh, sí. Genial. Tan genial. Vas a estar acostándote con mi jefe durante siete días, esa imagen mental es tan genial.

Se preguntaba si ese mensaje no era el mismo que le había enviado a Tyrion.  Y entonces se dio cuenta, no podía engañarse a sí misma. Estaba estancada. Su vida era un anexo a la del Lannister.

Se supone que esta clase de momentos, de grandes revelaciones, impactan en la vida de los personajes en la ficción. Es este momento de epifanía  en que el personaje principal de una historia decide realizar un cambio drástico. Como “tal vez tengo un grave problema creyendo que mi realización personal depende de que tan bien puedo cuidar a otra persona”… pero la verdad era que Sansa no se sentía avergonzada de ese aspecto. No sentía el indomable deseo de dejar a Tyrion a su suerte. O de que no le traía satisfacción el ser capaz de cuidar de otro ser humano.

Cuando había decidido renunciar aquella vez, en el fondo sabía que no era un signo de cambio, ni de resistencia real. Solo quería saber que haría él ante esa simple e inocua posibilidad.

 _‘La posibilidad de que yo ya no esté en su vida._ ’

* * *

 

La nueva aventura de Sansa comenzó en realidad un mes después. Su jefe se había reunido varias veces con un par de ejecutivos de una plataforma de cable y había tomado largas llamadas en su oficina, todo en un gran secretismo. Era extraño que no le comentara de qué iba el asunto en seguida. Los Siete sabían que Tyrion no era el más discreto de los hombres.

Pero una mañana trajo una tarta de limón de Hot Pie y una botella de espumante de Dorne.

― ¿No es muy temprano para beber? ¿Has considerado que AA es una posibilidad?

―Aunque entiendo que mi perfil sicológico requiere ajustes, no, no estoy preparado para ir a AA. Esto es para festejar.

― ¿Terminaste tu siguiente libro?

―No, y no me hagas pensar en eso.

― ¿Entonces?

―Vendí los derechos de la saga para realizar la serie.

Sansa lanzó un gritito y lo abrazó brevemente antes de separarse con la expresión apesadumbrada.

― ¿Pero aun no la has terminado?

―Pero lo haré.

―Pero no lo has hecho.

―Se cómo va a terminar.

― ¿Estás seguro que esto no va a volver y morderte en el futuro?

―Detalles. No seas aguafiestas ¿Te das cuenta que esta tarta es de limón?

Así que Sansa tenía una nueva tarea. Tyrion tenía una fiel fanbase, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un escritor de fantasía, esta no era demasiado grande. Pero si la serie tenía éxito, esto cambiaría e internet se volvería el siguiente campo de batalla.

La muchacha tomó su laptop y comenzó a crear una estrategia para conocer la reacción de los fans.

Lo primero fue poner alarmas sobre Tyrion como: #tyrionlannister, #tyrion, #lannister (a pesar de que toda su familia era famosa y aparecerían mil noticias que ella no deseaba), y luego el nombre de la saga, por supuesto, # eltronodeespadas, #eltronodeespadassaga, #lasonrisadehojamarga, #libroVII. Deteniéndose en el titulo pensó que era bastante cursi, demasiado cursi incluso para Tyrion. Lo siguiente fue crear cuentas falsas. Facebook, instagram, tumblr. Cualquier lugar en donde pudiera haber interés en su jefe o sus libros.

Creo una carpeta para todos los artículos publicados online. Y por último decidió entrar en algunos conocidos foros de literatura y fantasía. Arya siempre había sido parte de esta clase de sitios. Y pensar en eso la hizo extrañarla.

Jaime y Brienne la ayudaron a filtrar algunos contenidos, ya que a ellos les gustaba interactuar con sus fans y tenían cierta experiencia.  Bueno, Jaime hacia comentarios con doble sentido que solo Brienne podía entender y que notablemente la hacían sonrojar mientras trataba de ayudar a Sansa.

Al final le desearon suerte.

―Después de un tiempo ―le dijo Brienne, ―te darás cuenta de que esta es una cabalgata salvaje.

Y así sería.


End file.
